


Bayleyella

by leadusnot



Category: WWE
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday, Hugs, Who Always Inspires Me, for my friend, fractured fairytale, ugly on the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadusnot/pseuds/leadusnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my friend:</p><p>Happy birthday to you!<br/>This feels like a zoo!<br/>I had a great time writing this<br/>and I hope you like it too!</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!  This fic is an not at all made-up product of my warped imagination!  Any similarities to WWE characters or anything pertaining to Walt Disney is not at all coincidental.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bayleyella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prittyspeshul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyspeshul/gifts).



> To my friend:
> 
> Happy birthday to you!  
> This feels like a zoo!  
> I had a great time writing this  
> and I hope you like it too!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! This fic is an not at all made-up product of my warped imagination! Any similarities to WWE characters or anything pertaining to Walt Disney is not at all coincidental.

Bayleyella was a young, sweet girl who lived in a house with her Wicked Stepmother, Nia, and her two uggggllyyyyy stepsisters, Alexa Bliss and Dana Brooke. Okay, so maybe they were actually beautiful on the outside, but believe me, on the inside, they were ugly. They were uglier on the inside than moldy, rotting, stinky, disgusting, brutal fish carcasses. 

It was gross.

Now, it just so happened that Bayleyella was more beautiful on the inside than cotton candy, diamond tiaras, and Seth Rollins all in one, so naturally, her internally ugly stepsisters hated her guts. 

Because they hated her so much, they kept Bayleyella locked in the basement with nothing but the mice and rats, the disgusting old fireplace, and rags for a bed. They made her wear all black. They gave her only corn and water and gas station burritos to eat, and they never gave her any hugs. This was unfortunate, because Bayleyella was a hugger. 

Always had been. Always would be. 

Bayleyella was only permitted upstairs to clean the house and cook dinner, so she spent most of her time in the basement all alone. One day she noticed a little brown and white mouse tootling around with a rather large, thin brown rat. Not at all concerned, she held out her finger to the little mouse, who was pretty strange looking now that she could see him more closely. He was blond on top and brown on bottom, and he had a funky scruff on his head. And...were his EARS pierced?

“You sure are a...unique little thing,” Bayleyella said to the mouse, who ran up her finger and onto her hand. 

“You got any cheese? I’m starvin’,” the mouse said. Bayleyella shrieked and backed away; had this mouse just talked to her?

“No, for real,” the mouse skittered back up her leg. “I’m starvin’. Been a minute since we last got somethin’ to eat. Got any parmesan? Gouda? Roquefort? Hell, I’d even take some fromunda cheese if that’s all you got---”

By now, they had garnered the attention of the rather lean rat, who raced over.

“Fromunda cheese? I think that’s crossing a line, ‘Zo,” he said. 

“I---I don’t have any cheese,” Bayleyella began. “They don’t give me that, but---but who in the world are you?”

The little mouse puffed up his chest.

“My name,” he said, “is Enzo Mousemore. And I am a certified G and a bonafide stud and you can’t. Teach. That.

“And this? This is Big Cass Rat. And he is seven inches long. And you can’t. Teach. That.

“Bada boom! Realest rodents in the room! How you doin’?”

Bayleyella laughed. 

“Well, I was incredibly lonely until you two came along. But now I guess I’m doin’ just great! Can I offer you each a hug?”

The two vermin scuttled up Bayleyella’s arm, where she hugged them gently before Big Cass Rat spoke.

“Me an’ ‘Zo, we’ve been watchin’ the way they treat you. There’s only one way to describe that, and I’m gonna spell it out for ya! S-A-W-F-T!”

“Soft?” Bayleyella was confused.

“Not soft,” Cass corrected. “SAWFT.”

“But...what’s the...oh, nevermind. The point is, now I’ve got some friends.”

______________________________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, Prince Finn Balor, the most handsome prince in all the land, was looking for a beautiful girl, as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, to be his new workout partner and possibly marry him someday, IF she was a hugger. He decided the best thing to do was throw a party, and invite all of the eligible ladies in the kingdom. 

______________________________

When the invitation showed up, Nia, Dana Brooke, and Alexa Bliss all preened in front of the mirror.

“We must wear our best workout clothes,” they squealed. “All black---very slimming! BAYLEYELLA!”

“Yes?” Bayleyella appeared in the kitchen, laden down with that night’s dinner.

“You must get to work cleaning our clothes and sorting through our makeup. And hurry! The party is tomorrow!”

“Okay,” Bayleyella said cheerfully. “All slimming black?”

The three ugly-on-the-inside ladies snorted.

“Duh,” snapped Alexa Bliss.

“But...I get to go, right?” Bayleyella asked. 

Laughter was the only response.

“Please---the invitation says EVERY lady in the kingdom---doesn’t it?”

Nia answered her with a Samoa drop, followed by tossing Bayleyella back into the basement and locking the door.

It was morning before she regained consciousness.

When she did, Big Cass Rat and Enzo Mousemore were at her side. 

“Don’t worry, Bayleyella,” Cass said. “We got an ace up our sleeve.”

“Ace?” Enzo said. “I thought you said ass.”

“You two don’t have sleeves,” said Bayleyella, still a little bit woozy.

“It’s an expression,” replied Big Cass.

Several hours later, there was a sudden BANG and a huge plume of leopard-printed smoke appeared.

“What the---” Bayleyella screamed, but little Enzo and Big Cass did not seem surprised at all. Then, the smoke spoke.

“Badda bing---gonna get you to the king---how you doin’?!?!”

“Bayleyella, this is your Fairy Godmother. Her name is Carmella, and she’s hot as hell. And you can’t. Teach. That.” Enzo exclaimed. “But Carmella, FYI, she needs to see the prince, not the king. The king’s old. That’s creepy.”

The Fairy Godmother shot Enzo a glare.

“Hi, baby girl,” Carmella cooed, reaching her arms out for a hug. Bayleyella could hardly believe her good fortune.

“I never knew I had a fairy godmother!” 

“Oh, honey, you sure do. And it’s my job to make sure you look FABULOUS at the party tonight!”

Bayleyella’s face fell.

“Oh...no, I can’t go to the party. I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I’ll take care of that!” Carmella exclaimed.

“Slimming black?” Bayleyella groaned.

“Honey, you’re as beautiful on the outside as your are on the inside. You don’t NEED slimming black!” 

And with a wave of her fabulous leopard print wand (and another puff of leopard smoke), Bayleyella was suddenly transformed. Instead of her rags, she wore purple and yellow pants, an adorable purple and yellow crop top, a headband, and wristbands. Her hair was even in a high side ponytail. Enzo and Cass oohed and aahed.

Bayleyella was ecstatic, until a realization hit her.

“I...don’t have any way to get there,” she said.

Carmella immediately looked at Enzo and Cass, who immediately began to protest.

“Now, now, boys,” she said. “It’s for the good of the cause.”

And she waved her wand and POOF! The two rodents grew (one considerably more than the other) into beautiful horses. Well. One handsome brown Clydesdale and one fidgety little brown and blond pony.

“Now, Bayleyella,” said the fabulous Fairy Godmother Carmella, “this magic is only good for so long. You have until the magic FitBit strikes midnight before everything goes away, so make your time count.”

“Oh, I will, I will! Thank you, Carmella! How about a hug?” Bayleyella didn’t wait for a response before throwing her arms around Carmella’s neck. 

“You’re welcome. Now go. And have a FABULOUS time!”

Bayleyella rode on the Clydesdale’s back all the way to Prince Finn’s castle. When she arrived, she saw her evil stepmother and her ugly stepsisters, but they were all so absorbed in their looks that none of them even recognized her. Still determined to stay out of sight, she slipped behind a staircase and ran smack dab into someone. It was Prince Finn himself!

“Why, hello there,” Prince Finn said, brilliant Irish accent and all. 

“Hello,” Bayleyella said shyly.

“You’re quite the lovely girl,” Prince Finn told her, and she blushed. “May I have this dance?”

Bayleyella and Prince Finn danced and danced, and then they talked. They talked and talked and sometimes, that accent made him a little hard for Bayleyella to understand, but she smiled and nodded anyway, because she could feel it---she and this guy were made for each other.

He even hugged her first.

Then disaster struck.

The magic FitBit began to tick.

“Oh, no!” Bayleyella gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Prince Finn wondered, aghast. Everything had been going so well.

The magic FitBit beeped.

“I---I have to go,” Bayleyella turned on her heel and bolted out of the castle. The magic FitBit began to squeal and as she ran, she could feel her awesome workout clothes slowly turning back into rags. She made it into the woods just in time.

Bayleyella was so distraught that she didn’t even realize she’d dropped one of her fabulous purple and yellow wristbands on the castle steps.

Enzo and Cass, back to normal size, ran after her. Bayleyella ran downstairs and flung herself onto her bed of rags. She cried herself to sleep.

_______________________________________

The next day, everything was back the way it had been. Bayleyella couldn’t even bring herself to hug her little rodent friends. It was a sad, sad morning. 

_______________________________________

Meanwhile, however, at Prince FInn’s castle, he was pacing the floor, desperate to search for the girl in the fabulous purple and yellow, because he was convinced that she was his one true love. As he chased after her the night before, he discovered the wrist band that had fallen to the ground, and he knew that if he could only find the girl that wore it, he would have his lifelong workout partner. 

So he beckoned his guards.

“Today, we go door to door to every house in the kingdom,” Prince Finn proclaimed. “We do not rest until we find the beautiful girl who wore this wristband. She’s a hugger; that’s all I really know. But when we’ve found her, I think I’ll feel it.”

The prince and his guards went from house to house, and at each house, it was always the same. It was too loose, or too tight, or the girl trying it on was too much of a germophobe to EVER be a hugger.

Until they approached Bayleyella’s house.

The second Prince Finn stepped onto the porch, he was overcome with the need to hug someone.

This was promising.

Nia answered the door.

“Why come in, come in!” Alexa Bliss and Dana Brooke shoved each other out of the way and wound up tripping on each other.

Prince Finn just stared.

“Girls! Get yourselves together,” Nia warned. 

Just then, Bayleyella appeared in the doorway.

“Nia, I’ve finished washing the dishes---oh,” Bayleyella’s eyes fell on Prince Finn.

“I’d like you to try this on,” the Prince said shyly, offering the wristband to the girl who was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

“WHAT?” Dana Brooke shrieked.

“Not HER!” Alexa Bliss moaned.

“Your grace, please pay no attention to Bayleyella; she was home last night. There’s just no chance that she was the one who lost her wristband. If you could just try it on one of my daughters---”

But Prince Finn was unmoved. He took Bayleyella’s hand in his and slipped the wristband over her hand.

It was a perfect fit.

Prince Finn swept Bayleyella into the hug of her life

“Please come to the castle and...work out with me!” He cried.

And Bayleyella did.

And she brought Enzo Mousemore and Big Cass Rat with her.

And they all lived huggily ever after. 

**The End**


End file.
